


Magical Potential

by Kantayra of Yore (Kantayra)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kantayra/pseuds/Kantayra%20of%20Yore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow meets someone different in 'Hush'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Potential

Willow had attended the Wicca Group meeting mostly as a form of therapy. After the disaster with her My Will Be Done spell, she figured she needed some grounding. Just not _so much_ grounding that all she thought about were bake-sales and newsletters. There had to be a healthy medium between accidentally hexing all your friends and ranting about ‘grrrl power’, right?  
   
The Group leader had encouraged her to come back next time, despite her shocking suggestion that they actually do spells, and Willow had been about to agree politely before running for the hills, when he cut in.  
   
“You’re a witch, right?” he asked their less-than-illustrious leader.  
   
Willow was taken off-guard by his sudden arrival. He wasn’t bad looking, either. Tall with a rather mischievous air about him. Even more intriguing was the hint of actual magic that hung around him. It wasn’t strong, but it was definitely there.  
   
“We prefer the term ‘Wiccan’,” Diane cut off Willow’s introspection primly.  
   
He blinked at her and then shook his head. “Whatever. Look, I think I accidentally mis-cast a transfiguration spell on my latest prototype, er… _project_ , and if I don’t get help fast, the hydraulics are going to completely flood my parents’ basement and—”  
   
“Oh, I see,” Diane said testily. “You’re one of _them_.” She tossed her hair. “Well, you can take your stereotypes and jokes elsewhere. I am one with the Moon Goddess, and your insults can’t touch me. Like a ripple in a pond, they fade away to nothing.” With that, she pointedly stalked away.  
   
He watched her go and sighed. “Great…”  
   
Willow couldn’t help but feel sorry for him. After all, she’d just botched a spell almost as badly. She coughed nervously and caught his attention.  
   
“What?” he turned and almost snapped at her.  
   
She took a deep breath and blurted out: “If you mix standard casting transfigurations with technology, the elemental energy you generate doesn’t translate well and…”  
   
“Floods my basement?” he guessed, giving her a look almost of relief that someone seemed to understand his problem.  
   
“Magic loves bad puns,” she agreed. “Hydraulics? Water? Get it?”  
   
He just groaned. “That’s bad.”  
   
She winced. “I once accidentally made someone go blind off of something almost as bad.”  
   
He nodded almost to himself. “Can I ask for your help then?” he inquired warily.  
   
She gave him a smile. “Sure,” she said. After all, atonement was good for the soul. Especially atonement that involved cute guys who knew their way both around magic and technology.  
   
“Warren Meers,” he offered his hand and smiled as well. He had a nice smile.  
   
Willow bit back the guilt of thinking that about a guy who wasn’t Oz and took his hand. “Willow Rosenberg,” she replied. Oh yeah… This had potential.


End file.
